Lusting After The Wrong Swann
by HarperC23
Summary: Jacob Black always assumed it was Bella who was his soul mate only to find that it was her younger brother Kurt that he imprinted on. Kurt has always held a secret crush on Jacob and once it's revealed that he's Jacobs imprint he couldn't be happier to accept and become the wolves boyfriend. However Kurt's not a typical human in fact he's a full blooded witch.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there so I have finally started my Kurt/Jacob fic! Pretty excited to get this started and hopefully it will be well received. Fair warning I am working on several fics at once so if you want me to update faster you must leave a review! Anyway I will have the first two chapters up this week please look below for the summary and any other info. Happy reading and leave reviews!**

 **FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Swann is the younger brother of Bella Swann. He moved back to Forks with Bella and discovered the Cullen's secret and was instantly linked with the family. He also found himself crushing on Jacob Black while the boy flirted with him Kurt assumed he never had a chance with him. It wasn't much longer that Kurt discovered he had powers and through research of his birth parents through the Cullen's he found that he was a witch with some pretty cool powers. Now that Edward and his family have left Bella broken and Jacob and his friends are werewolves, Jacob discovers that it wasn't Bella he wanted, she wasn't his soul mate, and his imprinting on Kurt has proved that. Kurt is thrilled to learn this and the two become a couple, not realizing that Paul has feelings for Kurt as well. Though they find themselves falling in love they must also protect Bella from Victoria and the ghost of Edward and his family.**

 **STORY TIME LINE:**

 **Takes place right after Edward and The Cullen's leave town in New Moon but Jacob has already turned into a werewolf and is spending time with Bella as his pack hunts for Victoria.**

 **KURT'S CHARACTER INFO:**

 **Kurt is two years younger than Bella**

 **Kurt was actually adopted and once he realizes he has powers he looks deeper into his birth parents**

 **Kurt's Powers: He has the ability to bend Fire and Water & He can teleport **

**Kurt is the one who killed Laurent not the wolves**

 **His birth parents names are Serena Lockhart (Gillian Jacobs) & Asher Williams (Stephen Amell) they will appear later in the fic**

 **LUSTING AFTER THE WRONG SWANN (CH.1: He's My Whole World)**

"I can't believe you were able to kill Laurent." Bella whispered into her little brother's shoulder as he holds her tight. An hour had passed since the duo had encountered the black vampire and once he became a threat Kurt turned him into a pile of ash just as a pack of wolves showed up. After wards Kurt quickly teleported them back to their house and consoled his sister for a while before they agreed to go check on Jacob who hadn't texted or called either since that night in the theater. It was very strange.

"He was going to kill you, of course I killed him." Kurt stated without hesitation as they pulled into the Black's driveway. It was as they were making their way towards Jacob's front door that Kurt noticed Sam Uley and his pack or cult as Jacob called it standing a few feet away in the back yard.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Bella hissed as she knocked on the front door

"I don't know why don't you go check on Jacob and I'll see." Kurt responded and before Bella could tell him no the pale boy was walking towards them. Turning back to see his sister storm her way into the house and slamming the door. It was as he turned around that he found himself jump in surprise as he came face to face with Paul. The boy had no shirt on and it left Kurt almost drooling at his amazing body before the boy's voice brought him back.

"Hey babe, what are you guys doing here?" Paul asked with a wide smile, over the last few weeks it became obvious that Paul had some sort of fascination with Kurt. Yet while flattered Kurt himself didn't see them becoming romantically involved.

"We came to check on Jacob, why are you guys out here watching his house like a bunch of creepers?" Kurt demanded as Sam, Jared, Quill and Embry joined Paul.

"Same as you, though the two of you shouldn't be here right now." Sam answered before Paul could, his answer angered Kurt.

"We can come see our friend anytime we like, you don't fucking own him." Kurt snapped catching Sam by surprise it was just then that the front door slammed back open and Bella came charging at them with anger written all over her face.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded as she stood only inches from Sam's face

"Bella, listen" Sam was quickly stopped when Bella continued her rant

"He doesn't want anything to do with any of you, just leave him alone!" It was then that Paul jumped in to defend his friend and Kurt himself felt the anger pouring from him.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, why don't you stop fucking with his head!" It was then that Bella quickly slapped the boy in front of her catching everyone by surprise but it wasn't the slap it was the fact that Paul had turned back to her anger pouring even stronger from his body as it began to shake uncontrollably.

"Bella, Kurt get back, Paul calm down!" Sam ordered but it was too late, Paul had changed right in front of them from a human being into a huge wolf. Kurt quickly stood in front of Bella and ordered her to run yet as she began to Jacob quickly charged out and with a blink of an eye stood another wolf who lunged at Paul and the two quickly began fighting. Kurt pulled Bella safely back as they watched in shock as the two wolves disappeared into the woods, not long after Sam ordered them to go to his house as he followed Jacob and Paul into the woods.

Several minutes later the Swann children stood inside Sam's home and were quickly introduced to Emily. While Kurt seemed to get along with her great, Bella was more reserved. It wasn't until Sam returned with Jacob and Paul that things got interesting. Everything was fine until Jacob walked in and stopped in his tracks as he eyes landed on Kurt. It seemed as though the pale boy's presence had brought Jacob into some trance as his eyes never left Kurt. What was even weirder was the fact that everyone seemed to know exactly what was happening with knowing smiles well except Paul who seemed pissed off before storming out. It was then that Jacob finally returned to reality yet he stared only at Kurt, and if the boy was reading his expression wrong it appeared that Jacob Black was staring at Kurt with love in his eyes.

Now it was no secret that Kurt had a major crush on Jacob but until right this minute it seemed as though he was crushing on yet another straight boy. That look though made it seem as though maybe Kurt could actually hope for more with Jacob and before he could say anything Jacob was standing in front on him.

"It's you, it was always you." Jacob whispered leaving Bella looking shocked as she realized what had just happened and Kurt curious as fuck.

"Can we talk outside Kurt?" Jacob asked with hope and it was all Kurt needed to agree. As he made his way outside he found Jacob motioning for Kurt to set on the bench swing that Sam's porch. Once the two were seated Kurt found Jacob incredibly close to him, and it only made his hope grow.

"So what did you want to talk about? Being a werewolf because as you know I'm a witch and the Cullen's were vampires so I'm cool with the supernatural." Kurt said bringing a laugh out of Jacob

"No Kurt, yes I'm a werewolf but what you just saw in there well it means a lot for us." Jacob responded as he took Kurt's hand in his, locking their fingers together and squeezing lightly. It made Kurt's heart jump before smiling widely at the muscular boy in front of him.

"Us?"

"Yes us, Kurt what I go through as a wolf is called imprinting. It's basically a form of finding your soul mate, it's finding the person you know you're supposed to be with. Though it could be any form friends, brother, protector or lover. When I walked in Sam's house I instantly locked in on you, and it happened. It was always you that I'm supposed to be with." Jacob explained as he stared into Kurt's eyes hoping he wasn't freaking the smaller boy out.

Kurt however wasn't anywhere near freaked out, in fact he couldn't be happier. Jacob Black had captured his heart over a year ago, and now that the other boy was telling him that he wanted Kurt romantically it only brought joy to Kurt's heart.

"Kurt please say something." Jacob said with vulnerability in his voice and just like that Kurt leaned forward and captured Jacob's lips with his own. The kiss started off slow but grew more intense with each passing second. Tongue's soon joined together and fought for dominance and neither boy would've separated if not for the need for air.

"Fuck that was amazing." Jacob whispered as he rested his forehead against Kurt's

"Yes it was. Jacob I've had the biggest crush on you since we met, and that kiss was more than fireworks it was full of love that I never thought I would ever have." Kurt replied making the taller boy scoop him up in a tight hug.

"I agree babe, so how about it? Will you be my boyfriend?" Jacob asked as he pulled away

"Of course I will Jacob, I've been waiting for you forever."

"Well you're waits over, because now you'll have me forever." Jacob replied before pulling Kurt into another heated kiss. Neither noticed Paul watching them with a scowl on his face, had they only noticed the love between them growing as each kiss brought more and more passion. Sure Kurt wasn't what Jacob was expecting but he couldn't be happier to be so surprised in his life.

 **AN: Okay so kind of a short chapter but chapter 2 should be up within the next few days. Do you love it? Please leave me some reviews.**


	2. Love & Confrontations

**AN: Okay I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry for the delay my Mamaw just died and my mom has to have knee surgery so updates will be scattered. Thanks for the amazing reviews! This fic will mainly be dealing with New Moon as well as Eclipse then I will be doing a sequel that deals with Breaking Dawn. I am working on several fics at once so be patient if the updates don't happen right away. This fic should be about 20-30 chapters since it is dealing with two books. Anyway please remember to leave reviews!**

 **FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Swann is the younger brother of Bella Swann. He moved back to Forks with Bella and discovered the Cullen's secret and was instantly linked with the family. He also found himself crushing on Jacob Black while the boy flirted with him Kurt assumed he never had a chance with him. It wasn't much longer that Kurt discovered he had powers and through research of his birth parents through the Cullen's he found that he was a witch with some pretty cool powers. Now that Edward and his family have left Bella broken and Jacob and his friends are werewolves, Jacob discovers that it wasn't Bella he wanted, she wasn't his soul mate, and his imprinting on Kurt has proved that. Kurt is thrilled to learn this and the two become a couple, not realizing that Paul has feelings for Kurt as well. Though they find themselves falling in love they must also protect Bella from Victoria and the ghost of Edward and his family.**

 **STORY TIME LINE:**

 **Takes place right after Edward and The Cullen's leave town in New Moon but Jacob has already turned into a werewolf and is spending time with Bella as his pack hunts for Victoria.**

 **KURT'S CHARACTER INFO:**

 **Kurt is two years younger than Bella**

 **Kurt was actually adopted and once he realizes he has powers he looks deeper into his birth parents**

 **Kurt's Powers: He has the ability to bend Fire and Water & He can teleport **

**Kurt is the one who killed Laurent not the wolves**

 **His birth parents names are Serena Lockhart (Gillian Jacobs) & Asher Williams (Stephen Amell) they will appear later in the fic**

 **LUSTING AFTER THE WRONG SWANN (CH.2: Love & Confrontations)**

Three days had passed since Kurt and Jacob had announced their love for each other and almost everyone was thrilled for the couple. Both their parents couldn't of been happier as Billy and Charlie both saw each other's sons as decent young men. Jessica had called Kurt the minute he had changed his relationship status of Facebook and congratulated him on catching a hottie. The only ones who didn't seem thrilled about the relationship were Bella and Paul. Bella was understandable, while he knew his sister loved him and was happy for him the idea of him finding his soul mate when Bella's had abandoned her couldn't feel great. He wasn't really sure what Paul's problem was, though the boy was never rude to him Kurt found that when Jacob would get close to him Paul would show raw anger and leave.

Jacob told Kurt to ignore it and that they needed to focus on themselves and the new threat to Bella's life James's mate Victoria. The red head had sent Laurent to scare Bella when in fact he nearly killed her. While Jacob wasn't thrilled with Kurt putting himself in danger the boys powers spoke volumes of useful he would be in a fight. So Jacob accepted Kurt's help though he wasn't thrilled about it. It was just as Kurt was going through his thoughts that he noticed Jessica trying to get his attention.

"Kurt, school's over time to go home!" She said while pulling the pale boy from his seat

"Sorry Jess, just thinking."

"About your hot boyfriend? Who wouldn't, I mean you're super hot yourself but now you have a guy to match." Jessica said while leading Kurt to her locker

"Thanks Jessica, but while he is hot he doesn't invade every thought I have." Kurt responded making the girl laugh before pulling books out of her locker

"True, you can't give them to much power. Hey we should totally go on a double date, you and Jacob, and Mike and I"

"Not sure Jacob's ready for that, plus Mike went with us to the movie and they didn't exactly get along" Kurt replied while he finally started walking out the door with Jessica. Once outside Kurt immediately saw Bella sitting in her truck obviously waiting for him. Rolling his eyes he walked over wondering when his sister would realize he now had his own car. Smiling at pride at the 2013 black Jeep Wrangler he had bought with money he saved up he quickly turned to his sister.

"Did you forget something again?" He asked with amusement and once Bella looked at him the light went off and she laughed

"Right, you have your own car. Sorry, are you heading home?"

"Actually I am going to go see Jacob and then I'll be home in a couple of hours." Kurt answered

"Okay then, hey Kurt? I'm really happy you found love here." Bella replied with a warm smile before starting her car and driving off

"Is she doing any better?" Jessica asked from behind Kurt, an actual look of concern on her face

"She's starting to heal, it just took time." Kurt replied

"I'm glad, I was really worried about her."

"I know you were, it's why you're my best friend." The response brought out a bright smile from the girl before she wrapped him up in a hug before saying goodbye and heading to her car

It was just as Kurt had pulled out of the school parking lot that his phone began to ring. Pulling it from the cup holder he smiled at the picture of Jacob and him that he had assigned to Jacob's contact info.

"Hey you, I'm on my way."

"Thank god, I miss you like crazy when you're not here." Jacob replied making Kurt's heart warm

"I miss you too Jake, however school's pretty important."

"I know, but it's terrible when I don't go to the same school as my gorgeous boyfriend." Jacob replied with a small laugh

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Kurt replied

"Oh will it? Well maybe I'll keep it up just so I can get you in my bed." Jacob joked, it was firmly stated to Kurt that they could go at the speed he was happy with and there was no pressure for sex at the moment. Jacob however didn't know that Kurt wasn't a virgin, he had actually lost his virginity the summer before Sophomore year to Carter Reynolds, a football player who seemed nice but turned into a huge jerk. Kurt was actually trying to decide if he should tell Jacob, he knew it was the right thing but he was afraid Jacob would be angry with him or Carter and try to maim the boy.

"Kurt you still there?" Jacob's voice cut through bringing Kurt back to reality

"Sorry zoned out a little." Kurt replied while taking the road that would lead him to La Push

"Try not to do that while you're driving babe."

"You've got a point, I'm actually going to get off the phone, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, can't wait to see you."

"Same here see you soon!" Kurt's responded before hanging up and driving the rest of the way in peace. It was just as he pulled up to Jacob's house that he jumped in surprise when someone knocked on his window. Turning to the noise he was surprised to find Paul outside his car. Smiling at the boy Kurt grabbed his stuff and got out of the car and greeted the boy.

"Hey Paul, how was your day?" Kurt asked as he made his way to Jacob's door only to be stopped by Paul

"It was alright, even better now that you're here" Paul responded with his signature smirk

"Well I'm glad I could help." Kurt responded before Jacob's front door opened with Jacob walking towards them and he didn't look happy at all.

"Paul what are you doing here?" Jacob demanded as he maneuvered his way in front of Kurt

"I was just walking by and saw Kurt here, thought I'd say hi." Paul responded with an edge in his voice

"You said hi and we have plans so we'll see you later Paul." Jacob responded though it was said with no anger Kurt could feel the disdain between the two, before he could intervene Paul turned and walked away leaving Jacob to turn and bring Kurt into his arms.

"Sorry about that."

"What the fuck was that about?" Kurt demanded as he stared up into his boyfriends eyes

"Just pack stuff, he's got a big head and he doesn't think before he acts." While Kurt knew this was true he also knew that Jacob was covering something up. Before he could call his boyfriend on it though Jacob sighed and confessed a shocking truth.

"Look the truth is he has a crush on you, and he's pissed I imprinted on you. He thinks I stole you from him." Jacob said with annoyance Kurt simply starred for several seconds before finally reacting

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob laughed at the shocked expression on his boyfriends face before leaning down and bringing him into a heated kiss. It lasted for only seconds but it held more emotion that anything Kurt had ever experienced when Jacob pulled back he only looked at Kurt with a smug expression.

"Don't sell yourself short Kurt, your hot as hell, compassionate, smart, and you're also a bad ass witch, you're a fucking catch and I'm so glad it was I that caught you." Jacob responded with sincerity Kurt's heart once again beat faster than normal

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had, thank you." Kurt replied before stopping Jacob's response with his own

"Jake, I'm sorry if Paul is heart broken but you didn't steal me, that's fucking crazy he has to know that."

"Like I said he doesn't think."

"So I'm assuming he's been making your life difficult then." Kurt responded getting a laugh out of Jacob

"Kurt I can take care of myself, now if he's does anything to you then he's dead." It wasn't a joke, Kurt knew that Jacob meant it and it left mixed emotions. On one end he was touched the Jacob cared so much about him so early in their relationship. On the other he hated that Jacob could turn to violence so easily. It was then that he was pulled into another kiss before being lead into Jacob's home and being sat down on his boyfriend's lap as the muscular boy turned on the movie that had chosen for the night.

Shortly afterwards Kurt found himself being lead to a restaurant not too far from Jacob's house that the boy raved about. Once they were seated in a booth and had ordered their food, the waiter that had been shamelessly flirting with Kurt walked away making Jacob growl in anger as he did. Kurt looked up not even realizing that he was actually being hit on, therefore leaving Jacob's anger a mystery to the pale boy.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked as he leaned forward and brought Jacob's hand in his. That's all it took for Jacob's attention to be drawn back to Kurt, a look of amusement on his face.

"You really don't see it do you?" He asked

"See what?"

"That asshole was hitting on you Kurt, ever since he saw you he's made it his mission to try and make you his." Jacob replied making Kurt's eyes to widen

"Are you serious?"

"Kurt for the last fucking time, you're gorgeous." Jacob replied with a laugh before once again glaring at the waiter who was staring at Kurt like a creeper from across the restaurant.

"Alright fine, I'm gorgeous, but I'm also yours and yours alone." Kurt replied with a grin

"I know that, he just needs to know that." Jacob growled as his glare sent the boy cowering into the kitchen

"I think he knows, now let's try not to kill the waiter alright?"

"I'm not making any promises."

With that said they both returned to normal conversation while Kurt ignored the waiter and Jacob sent him death glares all through the meal. When they had finally made through dinner and back to Jacob's the boys found themselves in a rather heated make out session. It held more passion than either had ever felt before and neither wanted to stop, however they didn't want to pressure the other into something more. It was then that Kurt's cell rang, it was his father telling him it was about to storm and that he needed to head home. With a pout and another heated kiss the pale boy drove away from his boyfriend and headed home. Jacob himself stood there saddened by Kurt's departure until he felt a presence behind him. Turning he instantly glared at the boy in front of him.

"What do you want Paul?"

"Why the fuck couldn't you keep your hands off him?" Paul demanded glaring heatedly at Jacob

"I'm not doing this with you Paul, he's mine grow up and accept it." Jacob felt himself being shoved hard to which he quickly shoved Paul back

"You knew I liked him, you're just a fucking prick!" Paul roared

"I didn't do anything! You know we can't control the imprinting, you weren't meant to be with him I was. You'll find who you're meant to be with if you could just stop being such a dick!" Jacob hissed back

"I don't want anyone but him! I'll find a way to get him away from you and…" Before Paul could finish his sentence Jacob and pinned him to a tree and growled in the boy's ear

"You stay the fuck away from you him! If you do anything to him I'll fucking kill you!" With that said Jacob reached back and punched Paul before things escalated anymore he quickly found himself inside his home. He could still hear Paul yelling outside but he wouldn't stoop to his level. One thing was for sure though if Paul did anything to Kurt then Jacob would make good on his threat. No one would hurt Kurt EVER.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter 2! Did you wait long enough? Sorry for the delay major distractions this summer. I hope to have chapter 3 up by next Friday at the latest. Please leave your reviews!**

 **AN:** **So there is chapter 2 guys! Again this fic will deal with New Moon and Eclipse so I have no idea how many chapters it will be. I am working on several fics at once so you must update for me to give certain fics more attention. I have some family health issues that will make me take breaks over the summer but no fic is abandoned.**


	3. Concerns

**AN: I'm back after several months! Sorry for the delay if you checked my page you know I broke my computer and I just got a new laptop as my birthday present. I am updating all my fics this week so don't expect more than one chapter for each fic this week. Please remember to leave your reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Swann is the younger brother of Bella Swann. He moved back to Forks with Bella and discovered the Cullen's secret and was instantly linked with the family. He also found himself crushing on Jacob Black while the boy flirted with him Kurt assumed he never had a chance with him. It wasn't much longer that Kurt discovered he had powers and through research of his birth parents through the Cullen's he found that he was a witch with some pretty cool powers. Now that Edward and his family have left Bella broken and Jacob and his friends are werewolves, Jacob discovers that it wasn't Bella he wanted, she wasn't his soul mate, and his imprinting on Kurt has proved that. Kurt is thrilled to learn this and the two become a couple, not realizing that Paul has feelings for Kurt as well. Though they find themselves falling in love they must also protect Bella from Victoria and the ghost of Edward and his family.**

 **STORY TIME LINE:**

 **Takes place right after Edward and The Cullen's leave town in New Moon but Jacob has already turned into a werewolf and is spending time with Bella as his pack hunts for Victoria.**

 **KURT'S CHARACTER INFO:**

 **Kurt is two years younger than Bella**

 **Kurt was actually adopted and once he realizes he has powers he looks deeper into his birth parents**

 **Kurt's Powers: He has the ability to bend Fire and Water & He can teleport **

**Kurt is the one who killed Laurent not the wolves**

 **His birth parent's names are Serena Lockhart (Gillian Jacobs) & Asher Williams (Stephen Amell) they will appear later in the fic**

 **LUSTING AFTER THE WRONG SWANN (CH.3: Concerns)**

A few days had passed and Kurt was growing more and more concerned about his sister. While it appeared that she was starting to come back to her life he could've sworn he heard her talking to herself a couple. The more concerning thing was she wasn't talking to herself she was talking to Edward an imaginary Edward it would seem.

His anger at the vampire grew stronger, while he may have thought he was saving Bella by leaving her all he did was leave her broken. His anger would often turn into sadness and realizing that the group of vampires he once considered friends had done what they had promised they wouldn't. They hurt his sister.

"Is she still talking to him?" A voice said besides Kurt making him jump and turn, relief at seeing his boyfriend behind him.

"She's asleep right now, it's been a couple of days since I've seen her do it." He replied as he was brought into his boyfriend's strong arms.

"She'll get better Kurt; we'll make her better." Jacob whispered before he brought him in for a heated kiss that lasted until they need their breath.

"Thanks for being such a wonderful boyfriend" Kurt said as he smiled up at Jacob who returned it

"Of course, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm not going to screw this up." He replied with sincerity

"You won't, we're meant to be"

Kurt's reply brought so much joy to Jacob that once again they found themselves in a heated make out session. Their lips crashed together and tongue's fought for dominance until someone was calling Kurt's name bringing him back to reality. Parting from each other both boys turned to see Sam, Paul, Jared, Emery and Quill standing before them. Paul was the only one glaring while the rest had wide smiles on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're here with some bad news." Sam quickly said making the smiles disappear and all eyes glue to him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he tried to step forward but was stopped by Jacob's hand wrapped around his waist, confining him close to his chest.

"We were doing patrol just now and Paul and Jared had a run in with the red headed leech." Sam replied causing panic to set into Kurt's veins

"WHAT? Where was this? How close to Forks?" Kurt demanded while Jacob tried to calm him down

"Not too far from Jacob's house actually." Paul answered while continuing to stare Jacob down

"So not far at all, do you think she's planning to strike tonight?" Jacob spoke out directing his question to Sam

"No, it was if she was testing us, seeing how much of a threat we are. I believe she'll wait a few days before making a move on Bella." The alpha responded

"So what's the plan till then?" Jacob asked

"We continue to patrol, some of us will stay just outside your house Kurt, I know you're a witch but she's faster." Sam replied

"Fine, until then I don't want anyone leaving Bella alone ever, got it?" The witch asked making sure that they knew that if they did they would have Kurt to answer too.

"Don't worry Kurt, we've got your back" Emery said before pulling the boy into a tight hug before releasing him and walking away with the pack.

"Kurt we're not going to let anything happen to Bella." Jacob whispered behind him

"I know, I trust you guys and I love you, so I know you're speaking the truth."

"Then what's bothering you?" Jacob asked making Kurt face him

"I just wish she could be happy, she wasn't for so long and then she met Edward and it's like he turned a light on. Now that's he's gone that light is gone again." Kurt said with sadness in his eyes, making his boyfriend bring him into another tight hug

"I promise you we will find a way to turn it back on." Jacob whispered

"I hope so."

Later that night Kurt and Jacob went a little farther than a make out session. Clothes were removed and Kurt was on top of Jacob when Bella walked in and quickly shielded her eyes before running upstairs. Kurt hearing the door slam knew that he needed to go up and check on here so once clothed he left his boyfriend downstairs ordering pizzas. As he made it to the door of his sister's room he could hear her whispering again and not being able to handle it rushed inside.

"Fuck Kurt ever hear of knocking?" Bella screamed

"Who are you talking to?"

"What?" Bella replied playing dumb never worked for her with a brother who just knew when the truth was the truth

"Bella come on, don't bull shit me. Who was it?" Kurt asked softly realizing that her brother already knew she collapsed on her bed with a soft sigh

"You know who." She whispered as tears started to form

"Bella, you have to let him go." Kurt replied making his sister jump up in anger

"What if I told you the same about Jacob? Could you just easily do it?" She demanded, Kurt took a couple minutes to consider his answer before finding the words his prayed would help.

"Of course not, but if holding on was causing me misery, keeping me from finding happiness again then eventually I would have to." Bella took in her brother's word, standing there like a statue for several minutes before she finally rushed into his arms.

"I miss him so much." She sobbed as she held onto her brother for dear life. His heart broke as he held her and allowed her to cry for her lost love. He knew maybe this would be the beginning of realizing that she could be happy with or without Edward. It would be hard and he knew he would be devastated if Jacob did with Edward did. He silently thanked someone that his boyfriend wasn't as selfish as Edward that he was willing to fight for love rather than bolt when things got heavy. He promised then and there that he would fix his sister's heart if it was the last thing he did.

AN: And that's chapter 3! What did you think? Chapter 4 should be up a week from this coming Friday. Please remember to leave reviews!


	4. I'll Make Love to You

**AN: YAY I'm back! Well not much to say other than enjoy this chapter because there's love and SMUT! Also be sure to leave me some reviews, they are just so awesome!**

 **FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Swann is the younger brother of Bella Swann. He moved back to Forks with Bella and discovered the Cullen's secret and was instantly linked with the family. He also found himself crushing on Jacob Black while the boy flirted with him Kurt assumed he never had a chance with him. It wasn't much longer that Kurt discovered he had powers and through research of his birth parents through the Cullen's he found that he was a witch with some pretty cool powers. Now that Edward and his family have left Bella broken and Jacob and his friends are werewolves, Jacob discovers that it wasn't Bella he wanted, she wasn't his soul mate, and his imprinting on Kurt has proved that. Kurt is thrilled to learn this and the two become a couple, not realizing that Paul has feelings for Kurt as well. Though they find themselves falling in love they must also protect Bella from Victoria and the ghost of Edward and his family.**

 **STORY TIME LINE:**

 **Takes place right after Edward and The Cullen's leave town in New Moon but Jacob has already turned into a werewolf and is spending time with Bella as his pack hunts for Victoria.**

 **KURT'S CHARACTER INFO:**

 **Kurt is two years younger than Bella**

 **Kurt was actually adopted and once he realizes he has powers he looks deeper into his birth parents**

 **Kurt's Powers: He has the ability to bend Fire and Water & He can teleport **

**Kurt is the one who killed Laurent not the wolves**

 **His birth parent's names are Serena Lockhart (Gillian Jacobs) & Asher Williams (Stephen Amell) they will appear later in the fic**

 **LUSTING AFTER THE WRONG SWAN (CH.4: I'll Make Love to You)**

Before he knew it a whole week had gone bringing two pleasant developments. One being that Victoria had not been spotted in days and the other was Bella was finally pulling herself out of her depression and returning to the warm sister he loved. It brought joy to his heart to see his sister pulling herself together, not to mention his relationship with Jacob brought nothing but joy. He could tell Jacob felt the same if by nothing else than the hard on that always appeared during one of their hot and heavy make out sessions.

Hell Kurt sported one too when Jacob's tongue massaged his own. To be honest he was ready to bring their physical relationship through all the bases, more than ready. He had never wanted anyone more; the only problem was he wasn't sure where Jacob felt on the matter. Unlike Kurt, the muscular boy was a virgin and while he seemed more than ready Kurt didn't want to push him.

It wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was the love for Jacob that grew stronger each day. That love brought excitement each time he saw the boy. That's how he found himself going through his closet looking for the perfect outfit for their date that night. He went through five options before deciding on a pair on skin tight jeans matched with a maroon V-neck shirt that showed off his abs and biceps. It was simple yet sexy, as soon as he tied his red Sperry's he jumped at the sound of a voice behind him.

"Hey good looking, where are you going tonight?" Jessica asked as she, Angela and Bella walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Date with Jake, what about you guys? Gonna cause some trouble?" He asked as he sprayed his cologne onto his neck and wrists.

"There's a party over at Tyler's, you should come after." Angela replied as Jessica walked behind Kurt and slapped his ass making him jump.

"What the fuck Jessica?" He asked before turning and seeing Jessica's eyes glued to his ass

"Fuck you've got an amazing ass." She said continuing to stare

"Hey pervert my eyes are up here." He said laughing as he cupped Jessica's chin and bringing her eyesight back to his smiling face, making her smile in return.

"Don't act like you don't know you do; do you know how many guys want to not just fuck but date you at school? Here's a hint, all of them that like dick, hell even some straight guys. I have to hear fucking Colin Mayer moan about how much he wants you every day in English." She said with a sparkle in her eyes

Kurt smirked shaking his head. Colin was one of the hottest guys at school and almost everyone wanted him. His being bisexual made most boys and girl drool over him so to hear that he had that effect on the boy was a huge compliment.

"Well tell Colin, he should've made a move at that party last summer. He missed out." He said getting the girls to laugh and agree until the sound of a knock at the door had Jessica sprinting out of Kurt's room and down the stairs, Kurt and the girls following close behind. The brunette answered the door with a wide grin.

"Hey Jacob, looking good, not as good as Kurt but who does?" She asked bringing a laugh out of the muscular boy

"So true Jessica, babe you're too hot for your own good." He growled before bringing Kurt into a heated kiss. Time stopped and the boys were so lost in each other they didn't hear the girls retreat into the living room with a shout about coming to the party. Once they were outside and in the car Jacob turned and gave Kurt a smile so full of love and joy it brought the pure happiness through the boy's heart.

"So are we going to this party afterwards?" Jacob asked as he pulled away from Kurt's house and headed towards La Push.

"It's up to you, I don't mind getting a little tipsy tonight." Kurt responded as he grabbed Jacob's free hand and latched their fingers together

"A tipsy you might be hot, hell a sober you are hot as fuck so I can't see how that can't be intriguing. Plus, it would be nice to get away from Paul's fucking glare." Jacob hissed with annoyance, Kurt simply rubbed his boyfriend's hand trying to soothe the anger away. It was true that Paul was getting more and more aggressive in interrupting their alone time together, always showing up and blatantly flirting with Kurt.

It took every ounce of control for Jacob not to tear the boy apart. The only thing calming him was when Kurt would simply ignore Paul and instead give Jacob all his attention. It worked almost always, except earlier when Paul taunted Jacob about stealing Kurt away and then fucking him hard. It ended with the entire pack pulling them apart and Paul's right eye swollen shut with various bruises all over his body. Just as he was brought out of his thoughts he was pulling into his driveway leaving Kurt staring in curiosity.

"What did you do?" He asked with a warm smile

"You'll see come on babe." Jacob replied leading Kurt inside the house and getting a surprised gasp from his gorgeous boyfriend

"Jake, it's amazing." Kurt whispered as he stared at the candles that lead to a table filled with delicious smelling food

"You're amazing, don't ever think you don't deserve amazing." Jacob whispered in Kurt's ear as he leads him to his seat and helped him into it before sitting across the table, smiling as he pulled a bottle of wine out of a bucket of ice.

"You really do plan on getting me drunk don't you?" Kurt asked making Jacob laugh

"Maybe" He replied

An hour later the food was eaten, the wine drunk and Kurt was currently in Jacob's laugh moaning at the tongue ravishing his mouth.

"Fuck Jacob." Kurt moaned as the boy pulled away only to trail kisses down his neck, sucking Kurt's weak spot. Just as Kurt was fully enjoying what was happening something was whispered and it sent shock through Kurt's body.

"What did you just say?" He asked staring at Jacob who only smiled up at him before placing a quick kiss on his lips and repeating those three magical words

"I love you."

Never before had those words meant more to the brunette. Smiling with wet eyes he cupped Jacob's face.

"I love you too."

Just like that their clothes were quickly discarded and Jacob found himself moaning at the sensation of Kurt's lips wrapped around his ten-inch cock.

"Fuck babe, you're so amazing!"

Kurt simply groaned as he continued working the massive cock in his mouth until he needed more. Jacob sensed the desire and quickly flipped the smaller boy on his back before taking Kurt's cock which was a couple inches smaller yet way thicker and sucking it into his mouth. Kurt moaned and squealed as Jacob lubed his fingers and slowly entered one by one before finally having three in and hitting his prostate every time. It was amazing yet Kurt needed more. Taking his boyfriend by surprise he sat up and like Jacob had him laid him down before maneuvering himself over his cock and slowly sinking down on it bringing moans of pleasure out of both boys.

"Kurt, I love you, I love you so much babe!" Jacob moaned as Kurt started riding his cock

"I love you too Jacob." Kurt responded before moaning louder and louder. The sight and sound went straight to Jacob's head bringing more desire through his veins. Before either knew it Jacob flipped over and got Kurt on all fours before starting to pound into his boyfriend while jerking him off with each thrust. Minutes passed and pleasure continued to course through the boy's bodies until finally they both came at the same time with each other's names escaping their lips.

Kurt welcomed the feeling of Jacob's cum entering his hole, not realizing that they weren't using a condom and yet not caring at all. This was his soul mate, the boy he would spend the rest of his life with, the love of his life, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect. Just then he was gently maneuvered until his head was laying on Jacob's muscular chest before his boyfriend cupped his chin and made him look at him, the love in his eyes brought nothing but joy.

"I've never meant these words more, I fucking love you Kurt. You're it for me babe, you're all I think about. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible and I will spend the rest of our lives making sure you feel our love every day, I LOVE YOU." He said wiping the tears from Kurt's eyes

"Jacob, I love you too. So much, I feel everything you do, thank you for giving me this love."

With that Jacob brought Kurt into another passionate kiss before laying his head back on his chest, leaving both boys warm in the afterglow of their love.

 **AN: Oh my god, I LOVED writing this chapter! What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, and I promise to have chapter 5 out within the next three weeks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **UPDATE: My brother got his transplant! This doesn't mean I will have more free time to write if anything more of my time will be devoted to helping him. Please be patient and remember none of my fics have been abandoned. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews!**

 **FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Swann is the younger brother of Bella Swann. He moved back to Forks with Bella and discovered the Cullen's secret and was instantly linked with the family. He also found himself crushing on Jacob Black while the boy flirted with him Kurt assumed he never had a chance with him. It wasn't much longer that Kurt discovered he had powers and through research of his birth parents through the Cullen's he found that he was a witch with some pretty cool powers. Now that Edward and his family have left Bella broken and Jacob and his friends are werewolves, Jacob discovers that it wasn't Bella he wanted, she wasn't his soul mate, and his imprinting on Kurt has proved that. Kurt is thrilled to learn this and the two become a couple, not realizing that Paul has feelings for Kurt as well. Though they find themselves falling in love they must also protect Bella from Victoria and the ghost of Edward and his family.**

 **STORY TIME LINE:**

 **Takes place right after Edward and The Cullen's leave town in New Moon but Jacob has already turned into a werewolf and is spending time with Bella as his pack hunts for Victoria.**

 **KURT'S CHARACTER INFO:**

 **Kurt is two years younger than Bella**

 **Kurt was actually adopted and once he realizes he has powers he looks deeper into his birth parents**

 **Kurt's Powers: He has the ability to bend Fire and Water & He can teleport**

 **Kurt is the one who killed Laurent not the wolves**

 **His birth parent's names are Serena Lockhart (Gillian Jacobs) & Asher Williams (Stephen Amell) they will appear later in the fic**

 **Lusting After The Wrong Swann (CH.5: Scared For Her)**

Days had passed since Kurt had slept with Jacob and while he found pure happiness in his relationship his concern for his sister grew worse day after day. Victoria showing up was bad enough but lately Bella had become obsessed with the cliff diving in La Push. It wasn't curiosity either it was like a plan was being formed in her head and any plan that included his sister and cliffs Kurt wasn't okay with.

The worst part of all of this was he couldn't find himself able of being mad at the Cullen's. He should, he really should but he also understood what Edward was trying to do.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind him making him jump and turn to find Jessica staring at him

"Jesus Jessica don't do that!" He hissed making the girl laugh before heading inside his house with Kurt close behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked once the door was closed and they sat down on the couch

"Seriously Kurt? Tell me you didn't forget." Jessica replied with shock

"I'm guessing I did, if you haven't noticed I've kind of been out of it today." Kurt replied making the girl sigh before showing him a text that showed an invitation for some party being thrown on La Push beach that night.

"We made plans to hang out today remember?" Jessica asked, it was then that his conversation with the girl last night came crashing back bringing with him the memory of their plans today.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot." He whispered looking somewhat ashamed

"Don't get upset about it, we all forget all kinds of shit all the time. You've had a lot on your plate with what Bella was going through. Seriously it's fine." Jessica assured him bringing him into a quick hug making him feel better almost instantly.

It was then that the sound of the doorbell went off signaling someone at the door which brought their attention to the front of the house. Without a word Kurt got up, walked to the door, and opened it revealing the person on the other side. Smiling brightly Kurt quickly pulled his boyfriend inside and brought him into a passionate kiss one that the taller boy returned before Jessica let her presence be known before they could get to carried away.

"Not that this isn't hot but I think you guys should wait to fuck until you're alone." She said with a smile causing Kurt to blush bright red his boyfriend however simply laughed.

"Hello Jessica, it's always good to see you." Jacob said with a smile

"You too Jacob" She responded before their attention was pulled to the sound of a door opening upstairs and feet walking down the stairs. Seconds later Bella appeared looking more herself than she had in a long time. To most it was a sign that she was coming out of her depression but Kurt knew better. This was just a front his sister was putting on to make people think she was doing better while still suffering in silence.

"I thought I heard voices down here." Bella said before pulling Jessica into a hug shocking the other girl before she decided to go with it and hugged back before they pulled apart

"Hey stranger, how are you?" Jessica asked

"Better, a little better." Bella replied before changing the subject, leaving the group to talk about the latest gossip

Hours later Jacob, Kurt and Bella had drove to La Push where they planned to spend the night at Jacob's, which would make it easier to protect Bella. Not long after arriving Bella had fallen asleep and Jacob had taken Kurt outside. Once Jacob sat down on the bench outside his house he quickly pulled his boyfriend down and sat him on his lap and rubbed his shoulders hoping to ease away the stress that was clearly troubling his boyfriend.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jacob asked making Kurt sigh before turning towards him

"I'm worried about her Jacob, like more so than usual." Kurt replied

"Kurt, you don't need to stress yourself out about this, we've got this. You, me, the pack she's got round the clock protection that bitch won't get to her." Jacob replied hoping to make his boyfriend feel better

"That's great and all but Victoria is only half the problem Jake. She's broken, and no matter how hard she tries to fool us I see past the fake smiles and laughs, I know she's still deeply hurt." Kurt said stopping to take a breath before continuing

"I can fight Victoria, in that aspect I can keep her safe but I don't know how to fix the emotional pain. I have these awesome powers but I'm useless against a broken heart. I just feel like I'm failing her." Kurt whispered before wiping a tear that fell from his eyes away

"Hey, stop it. You aren't useless Kurt; this stuff is just going to take time. It's fixable but it's not a quick fix but we won't give up until she's healed. You know we won't." Jacob replied before bringing his boyfriend into a tender kiss.

The kiss while quick held just as much love and happiness as all their others. It brought joy to Kurt's heart however as soon as it came the sound of someone's voice ringing out to him sent it away and towards the person walking towards them.

"Jesus fucking Christ does he ever give up?" Jacob growled as Paul walked up the steps and smiled at Kurt

"Evening Kurt, you're looking gorgeous as ever." Paul greeted making Jacob glare and Kurt to place his hand over his boyfriend's closed fist to calm him down

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Kurt asked as the man got closer

"Not much, you should know we haven't seen the leech tonight but we will keep a look out."

"Thanks, I actually might join you guys later, maybe put some protection charms up."

Paul's smile turned from friendly to seductive in a second and Jacob was quickly on guard. Kurt could feel his boyfriend's anger rising as Paul got even closer to Kurt before responding.

"Jesus gorgeous, powerful, compassionate and smart you really are the whole deal, aren't you? Maybe you'd like for me to join you, it could help us to get closer." It was then that Jacob lost it as he jumped up and placed himself in front of Kurt

"Jesus Christ fucking give it up already!" Jacob roared making Paul go from seductive to annoyed as he stared Jacob down

"The fuck is your problem?" He growled

"I'm fucking sick of you trying to seduce my fucking boyfriend that's my problem! Get it through your head he doesn't want you and stop being so fucking creepy and pathetic!"

Before Kurt could react, Paul had shoved Jacob making his boyfriend react in anger and punch the other wolf before either could do any further damage Kurt reacted.

"Fucking stop!" He screamed and without meaning to shot a ball of fire out causing it to fly past the wolves and crash into a tree. Reacting quickly the witch quickly used his ability to bend water and formed a ball of ice that quickly extinguished the flame before anyone could panic.

"That was just fucking perfect this is just what we need right now isn't it?" Kurt shouted at the stunned wolves

"I don't need this fucking shit, we have a real problem to deal with but before we do that let me make some things very fucking clear. Paul, your sweet but Jacob is right, I'm with him, I love him. I am sorry it that hurts you but you will find someone so much better for you than me. Jacob, you need to stop with the jealous bull shit, you know I would never leave you for anyone. Now if you two can get that through your fucking heads maybe after we deal with this homicidal bitch who wants to kill my sister we can find a way to be friends. Until then stay away from each other deal?" Kurt finished not realizing that now Sam and Emily stood behind him

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Paul come with me now." Sam said before patting Kurt's shoulder and walking off with the other wolf.

"Bad ass Kurt, excuse me I'm going to go check on Bella." Emily said before walking inside leaving Kurt with his boyfriend. They stood there in silence for several seconds before Jacob was pulling Kurt into him and embracing him tight.

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't going to leave me. I know that, I love you Kurt, I'm sorry. So, Sorry." Jacob whispered and it was then that Kurt knew that Jacob meant every word pulling him into a quick kiss he smiled as he pulled away.

"I know idiot."

Before either could respond Emily was running outside

"She's gone!" She yelled causing both Kurt and Jacob to react quickly. Kurt ran through the house yelling his sister's name while Jacob tried sniffing out her scent and letting the pack know to keep an eye out for her. It was minutes later that Jacob got something and they began heading towards the beach. They had just made it to the coast line when Kurt spotted a shadow on the cliffs.

"Jacob up there!" He screamed and before either could run towards her a figure jumped out of the trees and blocked their way

"Sorry but that bitch is mine." Victoria said before turning towards the cliffs before she could move a wave shot out from the water and sent her crashing into a tree.

"Jacob I've got this bitch get my sister!" Kurt yelled as Victoria broke though and lunged at him

"Kurt!" Jacob yelled as his boyfriend dodged the blow and fire began forming in the palm of his hands. Turning to Jacob the wolf gasped at the flames in Kurt's eyes

"Don't fucking argue do it!" He yelled and with that him and Victoria were fighting again and Jacob was running towards the cliffs.

"It doesn't matter if he beats me to her I'll kill them both." Victoria yelled but as soon as her words left her mouth she was being flown by the gigantic ball of fire Kurt had formed and shot out. While she was distracted Kurt quickly put the protection charms up and just like that the vampire was shot back through the air by the electric field before the wolves showed up and chased her off. Realizing that she was gone and Bella was safe Kurt was about to turn when he heard Jacob yell out. Turning quickly, he looked in time to see both his sister and boyfriend fall from the cliffs and into the dark water.

Running towards the water Kurt was about to jump in when Jacob came crashing above the surface, Bella lay in his arms unconscious.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter 5! I'll try and get 6 up before June but be patient also remember I love reviews so remember to leave some!**


End file.
